blacksoul and shanaki! -soul eater-
by scourge the hedgehog122
Summary: heyy! this story is all about a cat that can turn into a weapon with a meister named shanaki! they meet death the kid soul maka and tons of others from the DWMA but lets say...they don't get off to the best start...(rated m for language)
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN SOUL EATER! (kinda wish i did tho...)

blacksoul - 14,white hair that has a black streak in it,lightning bolt looking scar on eye,pistol,also a cat.

blacksoul cat form - white with a black collar and a black stripe on each ear.

shanaki - 16,redish hair in a long ponytail(kinda like tsubaki's),female, blacksouls meister.

tanaki - 12,black hair in ponytail(once again like tsubaki's),blacksoul's "lover",female,soon to be meister

lunaki - 14, short wavy blond hair,blacksoul's cousin,male,dashinas meister.

dashina - 13,short black hair that covers one eye,male,ninja sword.

(blacksoul's pov)

"i wonder where the DWMA is...is that huge building it over there? gahhh! who the..what the heck are you?! and why are you near me?!" i yelled at some blackish thing near my legs then jumped only to see a cat. "im blair. and who are you? oh yeah and sense you asked...im a cat heh heh!" she said then turned back into a human. "h-h-hot..." i said then felt someone whack me in the back of the head. "shut up your all mine! you can't have him hear me? stupid cat... you can't have MY blacksoul!" tanaki started trying to drag me then kicked me and when i fell over pulled me around. "help...me..." i murmured and reached for the cat but i couldnt reach her. "i hope he's alright. he sure is cute...hand him over. i want him.i would never drag you around like that..don't i sound much better?" she got all up in my face. i got a nose bleed. "y-yeah i'd much rather have you d-did you think i choose to be with her i'd n-never...i have a parnter but i would be really kind if you could help me...coz i can't have her see me like this.." i said with a pathtic look on my face. "oh..of course little boy." she snached me then ran off. "so little boy where exactly were you headed anyway?" she asked then dropped me. "oh..i was heading over to the DWMA. haha. i have studied alot and i think i might have a chance of getting in there! me and my meister you know? do you know any meister and weapons?" i asked. "of course i do! i know maka soul blackstar tsubaki death the kid liz patty crona stein spirit lord death an..." i cut her off,"ok i get it you know alot of weapons and meisters...wait i sense a soul over there...who's that?" i asked "you don't know us? thats not..cool.." he said. "m-my little scythy boy!" blair ran over to the white haired boy. "scthy boy? what kinda name is that? oh..i get it he is a scythe isnt he? yeah..ok. i got it. im a pistol. and yes i know weird i sensed your souls when im a weapon. i know. thats why i have been shunned put by most people.." i murmured, "accept for tanaki..geez shes a lunitic..i don't care even if shanaki said she would kill me if i ever said anything rude about her...i really dont no one would kill there own weapon..well accept maybe some random evil guy...OTHER THAN THAT! I THINK IT'S WEIRD THAT TANAKI LOVES ME WHEN IM 2 YEARS OLDER THAN HER I HAVE A CUT ON MY EYE AND IM A OUTCAST I DONT UNDERSTAND THIS! WHAT IS THERE TO LIKE ABOUT MEEEHEHEEEEEE?! oh wait did i just say that outloud? shi...oh..the lunitic herself." i murmured again. she smacked me in the cheek and i rubbed it. "OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" i snapped at her. "for calling yourself an outcast and saying everyone hates you. and for commenting on the age difference." she smacked me two more times. "OWW MY GOD WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" i snapped again. "many things my friend...many things." i heard her say. "geez...my frickin cheek thanks to you is more than likely bleeding now! oww god..i cant see lord death with blood all over me...that might give him the wrong idea about me. considering im a outca...i mean weapon..." i said death glaring tanaki. "its your fault you brought this opon your self." she said calmly. "geez..it's like a boar and a cat fighting. well the cat part is true...haha! stupid cat. never understand anything do you? still have a lover i see? well i must be going off to see lord death...bye-bye" he ran off. "shanaki where are you when i need you?" i asked then jumped up super high with my cat like reflects. "right next to you appearently." she suprised me. i think i have been embaressed enough in front of people i was soon going to the DWMA with...ugh..what a great start. "well srry i took so long. huh...who is that over in the shadows? blacksoul!" she said. "on it." i transformed into a pistol. "whos there? she ran off."huh? liz..patty." the shadow said. "ok." one said. "kay!" said the other. "gahh! hes a mister turn back turn back! i transformed into a cat and tried to run but i saw the shadow approach me. "i-its so...symmertrical!" it grabbed me and hugged me to death and then looked at my face then hugged me more. i had a straight face. "uhh...kid? its a cat..." one of his weapons said. then they transformed. "yeah kid what do you want with a cat?" said the other. "liz..patty...look at it...it has to stripes on both ears..and that makes it perfectly symmetrical. thats what i want with it." kid said. then he ran off out of the shadows and i was able to see him now. "m..meow..." i said a little scared and a little awkwardly. "i wonder if he is one of blairs friends? if so why didnt she tell me she had a symmetrical cat friend? i wonder what he looks like as a human." he said then out my down. "like this." then i turned into my human form. "oh..the hair is symmetrical.. the face the ey...wait..nooo! your asymmetrical!" he said sad. "lil ol asymmertical me..." i said. (030) 'so...are these really the weapons and meisters i have to work with...why me?' i thought to myself. "pum pum..pumpkin..." blair said, "you din't know who i was...when your the same thing as me? isnt that weird comon kitty boy! im taking you away from all these people. sycthyy boy don't sweat im still for you too..heh!" she said then grabbed me and ran off. shanaki ran after her. "drop my weapon ya damn cat!" she yelled at blair. "i-im sad now..thanks for being so kind to me..." :"( "i think blair is better off...me with my nine cat souls and her with her eight..." i acted sad and im sure she knew i was faking. "WELL SOOOORRRYYY! NOW DROP MY DAMN CAT YA DAMN CAT! HOW ABOUT THAT I CALL YA BOTH DAMN CATS! HAPPY NOW?!" she yelled back. 'i-i guess she didnt know i was faking...' "whatever..lady blair? can you please put me down...? or my bastard of a meister will kill us both...and tanaki might kill us along with her..." i asked all sad like,"i will still visit you soul and maka!" she looked at me then put me down. "ok...as long as you promise to visit kitty boy." she got all up in my face. my nose started bleeding and i fell over. "y-y-yeah i-i p-promise..." i said with blood still pooring out my nose. "ok..if you say so..and are you ok kitty boy?" she asked standing over me. "yup j-just fine..." i said and my nose was still bleeding. TO BE CONTINUED!

Chaper 2 coming soon! with...Nose bleeds,awkward moments,blacksoul,lord death,TANAKI(!),randomness,and even more LADY BLAIR(!) and a witch?


	2. Chapter 2

i stood there near blair and shanaki. "so..who are you exactly symmetrical cat?" kid asked. "im blacksoul. heh heh...i see we kinda made a scene didnt we? sorry bout that. i'll be going to the DWMA with you guys so lot more where that came from! i mean hey what hapened to day..is normal for me..except the whole symmetrical cat thing..." i shruged, "anyway im blacksoul my meister is shanaki and the annoying brat is tanaki. if you couldny tell already she has wanted to marry me ever sense we met." shanaki smacked in the back of the head and i fell over. "not a brat..an adorable little girl. i cant blame her you are kinda cute heh heh..oh i said that outloud didnt i?" she said calmly. i fainted and when i woke up we were at the DWMA. "where the hell am i and why did i faint? i cant remember..." i asked. "i called u cute." shanaki answered. "yup..that outta do it..." i fell again. "is it just me or does it seem like he might like u?" tanaki asked her. "no..of course not. he likes you. you know him. you know he doesnt like showing his feelings towards others." shanaki answered. "i-i beg to differ..." i mumbled. "oh your awake my kitty cat!" tanaki was now more excited then ever. "thanks alot shanaki..cant you keep anything secret? ur worse then my cousin and i dont like her! damn...why do ppl say i do when i dont!" i just remembered sumthing. "wait...isnt tomorrow..ur...damn..." i jumped up onto the top of the building with one leap. "huh? he remembered i turn 13 tomorrow! yay! u cant make fun of my age anymore hahahahahahaaa!" she said in that annoying voice of hers.

(water! :3 time fer da nosebleedz!)

i walked up to soul and maka's place. "is this where they live?" i asked. "kitty boy! is that you out there? come in!come in!" blair said with head out the window. "oh hi guys...how was ur visit with lord death?" maka asked. "well w..." shanaki cut me off. "it was good we are now going to start at the DWMA in 2 days! yay!" i started to walk away then i tripped into blair. "ahuhhhhhhh" i got once again another nosebleed and i flug back onto the ground. "wow this happens alot whats wrong with the boys around here...?" she asked. "im just gonna go home and take a shower...you can talk to maka while im there...bye shanaki..." when i got to the house. "im falling..down into my shadow..iki o hisomete..mattereri deadly night..dont scarry..kimi ga nozomeba...donna sekai mo sono me ni utsuseru kara see you in ur dreams..yeah..babeh...kowai yuma da toshitemo! fairy blue kimi no tame ni hushi o kudaki kazari tsuketa black paper moon! shinjite kureta nara! when you're lost here i am! forever with ur soul! miagereba kagayaku...tsuki no you ni!" i sang paper moon coz i had nothing better to do..."you sing pretty...i think u might be the best singer i have ever heard...for asymmetrical trash haha!" i heard sumone say. "tanaki? are you trying to act like kid?" i asked her. " haha! how'd you know it was me?" she asked. "ur the only other one with a key to this place..wait...shit...shanaki does not have a key..pffahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaa! this should be good." i got whacked in the head. and i think this time i might shut up...this is getting old..."i gave my key to her," she said,"and can you sing another song? your good at it." uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...never thought anyone would ask that..then again this is tanaki were talking about so..."dream on!" i said to her. she had a tear in her eye. "b-but blacksoul" she sniffed. "fine god..." i said like 5 minutes of her sniffing. "heh heh heh...best actor ever award givin to me...i always get what i want...eheh heh heh..." she mumbled. "ugh...what song? even tho those tears are fake i dont care...so what song?" she shruged. "i don't care...a good song that you like..or love." i heard sumone come in.

"im back guys." shanaki walked into the room. "what chu guys doin?" she asked. "nothing..." i replied. "he was about to..." i death glared her and she shut up for once she listens..wow...maybe its the whole marrying me thing. i pulled her closer. "keep this a secret please..." i said to her. "im going to make dinner guys...what do you want blacksoul? you to tanaki." she asked. "fish!" i yelled. "uhh it doesnt matter..what ur eating i guess." tanaki said. "ok. are you sure you tu dont want to share a fish? heh heh." she asked tanaki. "aww hell naw! who told you i'd share fi...ohhh...really..is that how it is now...i whisper sumthing to her and you think its...NO NO NO! you little! get the hell back here you...you little bastard!" i yelled and chased her into the dining room." so she thinks that...ugh..she is such an idiot. "tomorrow dont other me. ok?" she said. "why not?" i asked. "because we have to go to the DWMA soon idiot." she replied. i shruged and walked away. joy oh joy...

after eating meh fishehz i walked off from them. "was it sumthing we said?" tanaki asked. "no...im just..tired.." i said about to shut my door. "good night..." tanaki and shanaki. "yeah..." i replied not really thinking then flopped down on my bed. "ughhh...DWMA...what am i suposed to do there anyways...i hope i get to be beside soul or sumone like that...hopefully not that blue-headed goon black*star...hehh..." i mumbled then turned into my cat form without noticing and fell asleep.

"he he he he he...blacksoul became his cat form in his sleep again..." i heard tanaki whisper and i opened one eye barely. tanaki picked me up and started to squeeze me. "DO YOU MIND?!" i yelled even tho i was still half asleep. "nope! dont mind one bit!" she said. "YOU KNOW THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" i yelled. "he he...shanaki he is a kitty again!" tanaki yelled. "YOU KNOW YOUR REALLY ANNOYING RIGHT?!" i yelled. "yuppp!" she replied back. "UGHHH...JUST PUT ME DOWN WILL YA!" i yelled. "nuuuuuu kkk...fine" she dropped me on the bed and i bounced up. while in mid-air i turned back and hit the bed and fell down and went face first into the ground. "oww..." i said with a staight look on my face. "he he...are you ok?" tanaki asked. "yuupppp..." i said still lying on the floor. "are you gonna get up?" she asked. "nuuuupe..." i said still with my face on the floor. i tried to get up but i fell again. "YOU KNOW YOU STANDING ON MY LEG RIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTT?!" i yelled. "oooopps.." she said and got off my foot. "when are we eating..." i asked while i was trying to stand up. i sat on my bed. "i dunno.." she shruged. "ughh...i havent heard shanaki yet she usually comes in here to make sure your not killing me..." i mumbled. "why would i kill you?" she said with a angry look on her face. "ok ok maybe not fer that reason...but still...wait what is that piece of paper over there.."

Figure out next time! chapter 3 includes...a new fan character,awkwardness,randomness,fighting,more awkwardness,sarcasm,anddddddddddd NOSEBLEEDZZZZ! see ya then! ~blacksoul~


End file.
